yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Lawrence Wong
Lawrence Wong ( ; born 18 December 1972) is a Singaporean politician. A member of the governing People's Action Party (PAP), he is currently the Acting Minister, Ministry of Culture, Community and Youth and Senior Minister of State, Ministry of Communications and Information. He is also formerly a Senior Minister of State at the Ministry of Education and Ministry of Information, Communications & the Arts, and Member of Parliament (MP) representing the Marsiling-Yew Tee GRC. Career Wong began his career as a civil servant at the Ministry of Trade and Industry. He served as the Ministry's Assistant Director (Research and Planning) from 1997 to 1999, as a secretary to the late Mr Ong Teng Cheong (who was Singapore's first elected President). He then moved to the Ministry of Finance, where he served as Assistant Director (Fiscal Policy) from 1999 to 2001, before becoming the Deputy Director (Budget) and Head of Economic Programmes. In 2004, he moved to the Ministry of Health as the Director of Healthcare Finance. From 2005 to 2008, Wong served as the Principal Private Secretary to Singapore's Prime Minister, Lee Hsien Loong. In 2008, Wong became the Chief Executive of Singapore's Energy Market Authority. Political career Lawrence was elected to Parliament at the 2011 general election at West Coast GRC. On 21 July 2011, he was appointed a Minister of State at the Ministry of Defence and the Ministry of Education. On 1 Aug 2012, he was appointed a Senior Minister of State for Ministry of Information, Communications & the Arts and Senior Minister of State for Education. He is also currently the Chairman of the Publicity and Publications Sub-Committee of the PAP's Executive Committee. On 1 November 2012, he was appointed Acting Minister for Culture, Community and Youth, and Senior Minister of State for Communications and Information. Lawrence led a team to bid for the UNESCO World Heritage Site for the Botanic Gardens. Lawrence also spearheaded the free museum entry for all Singaporeans and PRs to all national museums and heritage institutions from 18 May 2013. In 2013, Mr Lawrence also announced the setting up of new $100 million National Youth Fund for youth to champion community and social causes. On 1 May 2014, he was appointed Minister for Culture, Community and Youth (MCCY) and Second Minister for Communications and Information. Lawrence became the member of PAP Central Executive Committee, and also appointed the head of SG50 Programme Office that coordinates the work of the five committees for the Jubilee Celebrations, and also the co-chair of the SG50 Culture and Community Committee. At the same time, Lawrence also involved in the transformation of the Civic District, where it is the birthplace of Singapore, covering many institutions that have witnessed important turning points in the Singapore's history. Mr Lawrence also knows the project was acceptable cost due to the need for extensive study of the location and technicality involved with the building of the refuse centre in the Civic District. He is also the chairman and steering commitee of the 2015 Southeast Asian Games. Singapore's perforamnce of 259 medals was its best. This includes the national movement called ActiveSG, which gives Singaporeans and permanent residents $100 to sign up for the sports programmes, and enter into the swimming pools and gyms. This involves the rebranding of SSC swimming pools to start with "ActiveSG". Lawrence also chairs the same committee for the development of Jurong Lake Gardens, as well as the move to Marsiling-Yew Tee GRC in 2015. Other appointments Wong was also appointed to the Board of Directors of the Monetary Authority of Singapore on 10 June 2011. Education Wong was educated at Haig Boys' Primary School, Tanjong Katong Secondary School and Victoria Junior College, before going on to the University of Wisconsin–Madison in the United States where he completed a Bachelor of Science degree in Economics in 1993. He subsequently obtained a Master of Arts degree in Economics at the University of Michigan–Ann Arbor, and a Master of Public Administration degree from the Kennedy School of Government at Harvard University. External links *Lawrence Wong Facebook Page |- Category:Members of the Cabinet of Singapore Category:Members of the Parliament of Singapore Category:People's Action Party politicians Category:Victoria Junior College alumni Category:Singaporean people of Chinese descent Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:John F. Kennedy School of Government alumni